The Reincarnation
by Yuuri Tsuzuki
Summary: Naraku x Kagome story! Naraku kidnapped kagome because she could be the key to Inuyasha's demise. Will she help or defy him? Or does this involve Kikyo? Characters belong to their rightful owners.
1. The Plot

Naraku had been up for a few hours after his encounter with Inuyasha. 'That fool is still trying to look for Kikyo' he sneered. And he knew that when he left , he will get that girl, what's her name.. oh kagome. He had been at war with himself , trying to understand why that girl, kagome, looks exactly like kikyo. He didn't know how that girl was that powerful. But one thing was for sure, he needed her to destroy that half-demon. The problem was how. Getting kagome on his side, that would be a challenge. But he had an item that will make her obey him and only him. Strolling out of the room, he went into a chamber that he has a stock of potions he had intended to use on kagome. Finding the perfect potion, he went to the dungeon to visit kagura and give her a special task. " Kagura." he said to the chained woman. " Naraku!" she exclaimed from losing her train of thought. " I have a task for you, but if you choose to run.. I will kill you..." he growled with a sneer. " I promise naraku! I will do anything!" She pleaded, wanting nothing more than freedom. " I need you to kidnap someone." Kagura looked puzzled. " And who do you want me to find?" she questioned. " Kagome, the miko that travels with Inuyasha." he finished as he spat out the half-breed's name. " Why her of all people?" she questioned him. " That's none of your concern." he said slowly. " You have your task, now go." he spoke angered. With that he released her, and when she left the room on her giant feather, he chuckled to himself in the ever growing darkness of the dungeon.


	2. The Confrentation

Kagome didn't know whether there was a man more irritating than Inuyasha. The more and more that guy bugs her about the stupid sacred jewel, the more and more she wanted to slap him. That mutt had a one mind track. Eat breakfast, hunt Naraku, eat lunch and get water, hunt Naraku, find more jewel shards, eat dinner , sleep, and repeat. Sometimes it makes her wonder, why do I bother with him. If he wanted a jewel detector, he can go back to Kikyo. But before she could continue ranting to herself, the trees branches were blown in one direction by fierce winds. Kagome was barely holding onto a tree trunk as the winds passed. For what seemed like seconds, the winds were gone, just as they came. She landed on the ground with a thud. Dusting herself off as she got up, she wondered where those winds came from. And more importantly, who sent them (knowing it wasn't natural for winds to come and go as they please). Besides, Koga wasn't here, because she couldn't sense jewel shards. And if she did, Inuyasha wouldn't be that far behind. While thinking about it, she didn't realize that there was someone staring at her behind a few bushes. When the idea popped into Kagome's mind, she realized she was in big trouble. How could she have been so stupid. She had left her bow and arrows back at the camp site, trying to ignore Inuyasha's whining. Now here she was, stupidly waiting for anyone to save her. Before she knew it, a hard blow from behind, hit the back of her head. "Honestly, your more trouble than a toddler " said a calm voice with a hit of annoyance. Kagura, with little to no force at all, had set Kagome on her giant feather. And with a gust of ferocious wind , they were off, into the direction of Naraku's castle.


	3. A Hidden Truth Unfolds

p data-p-id="880c964183838b58903d40352fb0371c"Kagura had finally achieved her mission. Flying back to the castle, she held Kagome in her arms on her flying feather. ' What in the name of the Netherworld is Naraku thinking, having me retrieve the girl?'. As they drew closer to the castle, she felt a tingling sensation from the miko( priestess). It felt like a growing demonic aura, building pressure, ready to be released. When they arrived, they were greeted by Naraku. " I see you didn't fail" he said feeling pleased. " It was a piece of cake, she was alone so she didn't have a chance" she said with an agitated tone. The girl was drowning in demonic power, the energy was taking its toll on her. " So...she not truly human after all" with a smirk on his face. Then out of the blue, a loud boom , the room erupted into light like a bomb. When what seemed like eternity, the light faded and Kagome had changed. Her hair was still the same, the only thing different was her black cat ears and matching tail. Looking at her, Naraku felt possessiveness towards the transformed Neko. With a low growl, he proclaimed " Mate"./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="20ef1a24eee894b0dd83fbf1c6d13428" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" /p 


	4. The Realization

* Before Kagome was kidnapped*

Things have gone downhill for our heros when they set camp for the night. Inuyasha had been irritated by the fact that they couldn't locate Naraku's hide out. This seemed to take its toll on the other members of the group. Kagome had been arguing with him, wanting to make him see to reason. She felt as if he had been neglectful of their feelings of exhaustion and wariness. It won't be longer until she snaps and gets in his face. Sango and Miroku were the mediators, stopping one or the other before things get out of hand. But before they knew it, the fight had already begun. " Why are you always so inconsiderate?! We have all been working our butts off and you don't seem to care!" she snapped. " Heh. I'm just trying to stop Naraku from getting more jewel shards. If you could only pick up the pace, then we can get somewhere." Holding the urge to slap him, she stormed off. Not known to them, someone was lying in wait to kidnap the miko. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Time skip 2 hours later after Kagome was kidnapped*

Most of the group except for Inuyasha sat around the fire, waiting for her safe return. Inuyasha had enough of her bipolar attitude and her constant ' sit' commands. However, he needed her anyway to locate the jewel shards. In his thoughts, he would happily trade her for Kikyo any day. If she was still alive. But, he couldn't because Kagome was all that Kikyo wasn't. When Kikyo had given the jewel shards to Naraku, she was there to ensure that things will get better. He wouldn't admit it but he was slowly falling in love with her. With Kikyo, things were probably one sided because of Naraku's deception. But with Kagome, he felt as if he could be his true self. After their encounter with Hakudoshi, he couldn't get his thought around that Kagome could fall into the hands of someone cruel and manipulative as Naraku. Just as he was to think more, a familiar whirl wind came towards them. It was Koga of the wolf demon tribe. " What do you want now , you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha snarled at the wolf. " I caught the scent of my woman so I thought I would stop by. By the way, where is she?" he said, looking around for her. It was then that Inuyasha realized that she hadn't come back for a really long time. She usually come back after half an hour of releasing her frustration. Looking at Inuyasha's expression, Koga went ballistic. " You don't know where she is! How stupid can you get, mutt face! Letting her go out alone!". It was then when Sango decided to intervene. " Look. We aren't going to find Kagome at this rate. We need to work together if we are to find her before something else does". This made Inuyasha sick to his stomach. He didn't want to imagine Kagome bleeding to death or being eaten alive by other demons. Without saying anything else, he rushed away, hoping that Kagome was ok. After a few minutes of running, he finally caught onto her scent. But there was another scent mixing with hers, one of which made his blood boil. It was Kagura's scent. As he got closer, he hoped that he wasn't too late. Arriving to the spot where she had last been, his heart dropped. She was gone, and he allowed it to happen. Hearing footsteps behind him, the rest of the group and Koga finally caught up to him. " Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Shippo asked him cautiously. With a sigh, he told them the bitter truth. " Kagura took Kagome." he told them, blaming himself on the inside. " I bet this was Naraku's doing" Miroku added with a growl. " But why would he want to kidnap Kagome? What is he planning this time?" Sango questioned. " Renember what Hakudoshi said, Kagome is now the only one who can sense the jewel shards. He might want Kagome to do his dirty work." Miroku answered back. " That won't happen." Inuyasha snarled, making everyone look at him. " I'm going to make him regret taking Kagome. That's a promise! Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we hunt down this bastard."


	5. Love in all the Wrong Places

Love in all the Wrong Places

 ** **Hey guys! i have ultimately decided to up my a game and get updates on your favorite stories. Little word of wisdom, if your really want free time from college, finish the work to your best ability at least days before its due. Now, enough of grown up talk. On with my new chapter****

Not realizing what he had spoken, Naraku had thrown his arms around the unconscious Neko. He didn't feel disgusted that he had fallen for his enemy, instead he had thought about the feeling he had. The feeling of time stopping for that instance, the realization of meeting your second half. The missing piece missing from his heart. Of course, he thought that he didn't have a heart considering all he's done. And all the effort of locking away his human self, only to fall hard and fast for the reincarnation of the woman he solely despised. But then again, there were differences between the two women. Kikyo is cold, unmoving, and calculating. She was the very vision of death and destruction. Kagome was her opposite. She determined, uplifting and kind. She gave others hope and optimism, and looks to the bright side of things. She was everything that Kikyo never was in her living and after life. Only a fool (Inuyasha) could ever choose Kikyo over Kagome. Looking towards his minions, he wasn't surprised about the expressions on their faces. Kagura had a shocked look on her face and Kanna had her usual emotionless face. He then put to mind about her companions. The half breed now had a reason to search nonstop for him. Naraku also put to the fact that if the wolf demon had caught wind of the abduction, he would follow the half breed to find her. However, he thought about the other members of her team. The monk had problems with him after cursing his family to the wind tunnel. This also went for the demon slayer, the only reason she joined them is because she wants her little brother back. But with the tiny fox demon, he had more of a better bond with his mate than with the half breed. They all had one thing in common though, they all had a strong suspicion that Kikyo was an ally that they couldn't trust. He felt it when she had crossed their path. They all had been very anxious about her due to her involvement with Inuyasha and her bad blood with Kagome. With the right words, he could give them what they deeply wish for in exchange for protection of his mate against Kikyo and Inuyasha. Using his mate as a bargaining chip was a very low blow, but if it meant that he would have no opposition against the half breed then that's all that matters. Of course, doing this will have him give up his search for the jewel and conquest for the world itself, he would happily give it away for the chance to get to know his forever mate. It was then when Naraku decided to get his first order. " Kagura, take my mate to the palace that's due west of here, and keep her there until I have come up with a plan." Kagura, too afraid to deny that request, scooped the neko in her arms and flew away on her giant feather. He then turned to Kanna, " Show me Inuyasha and his group". The mirror began to glow and showed an image of the band of misfits heading towards where he was now. By the time they got here, their friend will already be gone and that he had an ace up his sleeve for what happens after this encounter.

 ** **Thanks guys for liking my stories! I love all the feedback you all give me 3. Hope to update my stories very soon. Until next time ~ Yuuri Tsuzuki****


End file.
